Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Network cables transfer data in various environments. Network cables may fail and require repairs. A network cable that has failed may be repaired with a splice. Some network cable splices include a clamshell body and a shrink material.